Paragraph
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Sudah hampir setahun yang lalu, orangtuanya meninggal karena menyelamatkan gadis berumur 16 tahun. Menyisakan ia dan kakaknya, juga gadis yang kini masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Hingga kini, Vanitas masih sering menjenguk gadis itu tanpa dendam. Sembari hari bergulir, paragraf-paragraf tersembunyi mulai terungkap. Warn inside.


_Simbiosis adalah sebuah interaksi yangt erjadi di antara dua makhluk hidup._

 _Komensalisme._

 _Sebuah simbiosis yang terjadi di antara dua makhluk hidup dimana salah satu jenis makhluk hidup diuntungkan sedangkan yang lainnya tidak merasa diuntungkan maupun dirugikan._

 _Parasistisme._

 _Sebuah simbiosis yang terjadi di antara dua makhluk hidup dimana salah satunya diuntungkan sedangkan yang lain tidak._

 _Mutualisme._

 _Sebuah simbiosis dimana kedua makhluk hidup saling diuntungkan._

 _Seharusnya manusia, sebagai makhluk sosial, akan lekat dengan simbiosis mutualisme. Namun juga tak jarang manusia akan memilih, secara sengaja maupun tidak, kedua simbiosis yang lainnya._

 _Kalau menurut kakak, kita ini simbiosis apa? Kalau menurutku simbiosis mutualisme._

* * *

Warning: Typo(s), AU, OOC and other probabylities.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix. Story © Ugya-kun Upaupa. No benefits. Don't copy without permission.

A multichapter Kingdom Hearts fanfiction

Paragraph

Chapter 1 – Simbiosis

* * *

"Mengapa kau gak pernah mau jalan bareng temen? Mau ikut temenin aku gak?"

Aku mengambil tas ransel coklatku yang lusuh. Kugendongkan tas tersebut ke pundakku. Seragam putih kotak-kotak yang melekat di tubuhku sungguh tak nyaman. Rasanya ingin cepat aku ganti baju.

"Woi. Dengerin kagak, sih?" kembali suara yang sama mengajakku bicara.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Dan memang seharusnya begitu. Dan gak. Cari manusia lain yang lebih layak menemanimu."

"Hah?!"

Kulangkahkan kakiku pergi meninggalkan orang bernama Ventus itu. Kuyakin mata biru mudanya masih lekat mengikuti gerakanku menuju ke luar kelas. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak mau tahu. Aku tak ingin ia peduli.

"Jawaban kasar macam apa itu? Dia manusia bukan, sih?" Begitu suara yang sempat terdengar melewati gendang telingaku.

Aku tak terima dikatai seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku punya alasan untuk menjawab seperti itu. Aku masih bisa merasakan duka dan suka. Aku masih takut akan hal yang tidak pasti dan masih bisa melawannya dengan keberanian. Aku masih punya akal budi untuk bisa berpikir encer tentang berbagai hal. Emosiku juga terkadang tak terkontrol karena aku masih remaja.

Bukankah itu masih manusia?

Di atas berbagai pendapat tidak terima, aku menggertak gigiku. Namun aku tidak mau membalas makian Ventus itu. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeninya.

Akan menjadi lebih baik lagi jika aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dan melakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat. Dibanding aku harus membuat perkara yang kuyakin nanti tidak akan ada ujungnya jika kedua pihak mempunyai jalan pikir yang berbeda.

Lebih baik aku pulang. Mengurusi keluargaku satu-satunya. Memenuhi segala permintaan satu-satunya anggota keluargaku itu dengan ikhlas tanpa paksaan. Pulang ke rumah utamaku sekarang. Karena manusia itu mahkluk sosial. Saling melengkapi hidup adalah suatu hal yang tidak bisa lepas dari manusia. Maka dari itu aku akan melengkapi hidupnya.

Tapi, ia tak perlu melengkapi hidupku.

Bagiku, melengkapi hidupnya sama saja dengan melengkapi hidupku juga. Tanpa ia melakukan apa-apa, kami telah membuat manusia mahkluk sosial tanpa sadar. Namun itu bagiku saja. Entah bagaimana itu semua tercerna di mata dan pikirannya.

Aku masih melangkah. Berusaha keluar dari tempat ramai bernama sekolah menengah pertama ini.

Ini merupakan tahun terakhir aku berada di sekolah ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan membuat banyak kenangan untuk diukir. Mengukir kenangan bersamanya, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tak perlu aku mengukir kenangan bersama orang yang bahkan tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali.

Sampailah akhirnya aku di pintu gerbang utama sekolah ini. Satu per satu murid keluar dari sekolah melewati gerbang ini. Mereka berjalan berpasangan. Genap. Ganjil. Tapi tidak langka juga jika menemukan murid yang berjalan sendirian. Contohnya aku.

Akhirnya aku keluar juga dari belenggu bernama sekolah. Aku sudah menduga kalau tempat itu pasti akan sangat membosankan. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ke sekolah. Di rumah sakit lebih menenangkan. Tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang berani ribut karena mereka akan menjaga ketenangan mereka untuk para pasien. Berbicara pun hanya seperlunya dan tidak perlu harus berteriak.

Kini pun aku sedang menuju rumah sakit. Ah, tapi aku seharusnya pulang dulu ke rumah dulu. Kertas itu tertinggal di meja belajarku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan santai. Tujuanku kini adalah rumah. Untuk mencapainya aku hanya harus berjalan dan berkelok di beberapa persimpangan. Kalau diestimasikan dalam bentuk waktu, kira-kira hanya sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan dari sekolah. Sebenarnya ada jalan pintas yang pastinya akan lebih cepat. Namun aku mengurungkan niatku.

Alasannya karena aku akan menuju ke sebuah toko. Toko roti tepatnya. Membeli beberapa roti untukku dan orang yang akan kukunjungi nanti di rumah sakit.

Toko roti itu hanyalah toko yang sederhana. Toko yang memiliki warna cat yang cerah jika dilihat dari luar. Di depan toko itu pun juga tersedia beberapa meja dan kursi yang biasa dipakai para pelanggannya untuk duduk. Memang sengaja disediakan oleh pemiliknya karena toko itu pun juga memiliki fasilitas _wi-fi_ yang dapat diakses secara bebas.

Dari luar mungkin akan terlihat cerah. Tapi jika sudah memasuki bagian dalam toko tersebut, warna catnya berbeda. Warna saat berada di dekat pintu adalah warna cokelat yang cerah. Namun semakin masuk ke dalam, warnanya akan semakin menggelap. Kesannya seperti warna roti sebelum dipanggang sampai warna sesudah dipanggang. Mungkin juga sampai ke warna dimana roti tersebut terlalu lama dipanggang, dengan kata lain, gosong.

Sepertinya aku sudah sampai di toko yang dimaksud.

Kuhentikan langkahku di depan pintu toko tersebut. _Brelaxed_ , begitu nama toko tersebut terpampang di atas pintu. Di antara beberapa pelanggan lain yang sedang duduk di meja kursi dekat toko itu, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku memasuki toko tersebut.

Aku memutar gagang dan mendorong pintu berwarna putih tersebut. Harum roti yang khas masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam sepasang lubang hidungku.

"Selamat datang di _Brelaxed_!" kata seorang wanita yang berada di dekat pintu. Dihadapannya terdapat meja dan kasir berwarna putih. Senyum hangat wanita itu sehangat roti yang baru saja keluar dari pemanggangnya.

Aku membalas senyumnya itu dan melangkah lebih dalam.

Aku mengambil nampan kayu berbentuk bundar di sebuah _pantry_ berukuran sedang. Aku tidak mengambil penjapitnya karena kurasa tanganku sudah cukup bersih untuk bisa memegang roti-roti itu. Lagipula aku akan membelinya.

Aku mengambil dua roti melon dan beberapa roti sus. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil sekantong rempah teh juga.

Ya. Selain menjual berbagai macam roti, toko ini juga menjual beberapa macam produk teh dan kopi. Beberapa gosip berkata bahwa teh dan kopi tersebut didapat dari hasil kebun pemilik sendiri. Namun juga ada yang berkata kalau produk tersebut hanya berasal dari merk ternama yang kemudian dikemas ulang.

Setelah yakin tidak ada yang kuinginkan lagi, aku berjalan menuju kasir yang berada di dekat pintu. Mendekati wanita berumur dua puluh tahunan yang baru saja melayani seorang pelanggan. Aku cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja kasir tersebut sebelum ada orang yang mendahului.

Aku seperti anak kecil saja.

"Apa hanya ini saja?" tanya wanita tersebut melirik ke arahku yang sudah menaruh nampanku di meja dekat kasir. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Suasana toko ini bisa dibilang tidak cukup ramai di siang atau sore hari. Tapi kalau datang di pagi hari sekitar pukul tujuh hingga sepuluh, kita bisa menemukan tempat duduk yang penuh dan beberapa orang yang menyantap roti sambil berdiri di sekitaran toko tersebut. Entah apakah para pelanggan tersebut tidak sempat sarapan di rumah mereka sendiri atau bagaimana.

Mataku yang fokus melihat bagaimana wanita kasir ini menata roti dan sekantung teh ke dalam sebuah kotak berwarna cerah itu mulai teralih saat jemari wanita menekan tombol-tombol di kasir. Aku merogoh kantong celanaku untuk mengambil dompet.

"Semuanya 14.700 munny."

Aku membuka dompetku dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang. Kutaruh uang tersebut di meja dan mendorongnya ke arah sang wanita. Sang wanita yang kemudian mengambil uang tersebut menghitung uang tersebut. Setelah itu ia menaruh uang tersebut ke dalam laci kasir dan memberiku uang receh.

"Kembalinya 300 munny! Terima kasih!" katanya kembali tersenyum dan juga tak lupa menyerahkan kotak berisi rotiku kepadaku.

"Sama-sama," responku juga dengan senyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan toko tersebut.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Tidak terkunci. Itu berarti ada orang di rumah.

Ketika aku memasuki rumahku yang sederhana namun bertingkat ini, aku menemukan sepasang sepatu kulit yang tergeletak tak rapi di dekat rak sepatu. Kalau begitu ini adalah sepatu kakakku. Rupanya ia sudah pulang.

"Ah! Kau sudah pulang, Van!" sapa orang kakakku yang baru saja akan menaiki tangga. Sepertinya menuju kamaranya. Aku hanya merespon sapanya dengan anggukan singkat. Menerima jawaban itu, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai dua rumah ini.

Aku sendiri melangkah menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai satu. Aku meminta kamarku tetap di bawah agar tidak perlu lelah-lelah naik turun tangga. Itu merepotkan dan menyita waktu.

Lagipula kamar di atas juga agak mengerikan. Bukan mengerikan seperti hal-hal menakutkan. Tapi mengerikan berantakannya. Jadi dua kamar yang ada di atas menjadi milik kakakku. Kamar yang satu jadi kamar tidurnya, sedangkan sisanya menjadi ruang kerjanya.

Dulunya ruang kerja itu kutempati. Tapi setelah penghuni kamar di bawah sudah jarang memakainya, aku kemudian memakainya.

Di rumah ini aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakku. Orangtua kami sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan karena menyelamatkan adik ibuku yang umurnya masih dua tahun di atasku. Orangtuaku tidak terselamatkan, tapi adik ibuku masih terselamatkan. Walaupun dibilang terselamatkan, namun lukanya juga serius. Kini ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Entah luka seperti apa yang dideritanya hingga hampir setahun lebih.

Ya, sudah hampir setahun sejak orangtuaku meninggal dan adik ibuku dirawat di rumah sakit. Setelah itu, rumah yang dulunya ditinggali lima orang ini, kemudian berkurang tiga. Meninggalkan dua orang, aku dan kakakku.

Aku menaruh kotak roti yang tadi kubeli di meja belajarku setelah aku membuka pintu kamarku. Kutaruh juga tasku di kursi yang ada di dekat meja belajarku. Kulepas seragamku dan menggantinya dengan kaos abu-abu polos bertuliskan ' _wanna?_ '. Juga kuganti celana panjangku dengan celana pendek berwarna biru kelam.

Selesai berganti pakaian, aku menuju meja belajarku. Mencari kertas karangan yang kubuat semalam. Namun di meja tersebut tidak ada tanda-tanda kertas yang sudah tertulis beberapa huruf. Yang ada malah kertas bergaris yang masih bersih dari coretan tinta.

"Mencari ini?" kata sebuah suara yang datang dari dekat pintu kamarku.

Kakakku kini sedang membawa sebuah kertas di tangan kanannya. Ia menunjukkannya kepadaku dengan santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah apa-apa. Ia juga bersandar di kusen pintu kamarku.

Jika benar dugaanku, dia sudah membacanya.

"Kau masih saja melakukan hal ini, ya?" tanya kakakku dengan nada mengejek. Ia membalik bagian yang tertulis tinta ke hadapannya.

"Pulang seko..." Sebelum ia membacanya lebih lanjut, aku merebut kertas itu darinya dengan cepat. Untungnya tidak sobek. Hanya jadi sedikit kusut.

"Kau sudah membacanya. Jadi tak perlu membacakannya di depanku. Lagipula yang membuatnya aku, Isa."

Isa, kakakku tertawa. Matanya tertutup saking ia tertawa keras. Aku sendiri memasukkan kertas tersebut ke tas putih bertuliskan ' _write._ ' bersama dengan kotak roti. Ketika tawa kakakku mereda, dia menepuki kapalaku dengan agak kasar.

"Ya, ya! Boleh juga kau ini!" ujarnya sambil terus menepuki kepalaku. Aku sendiri memasang wajah terganggu karena perlakuannya itu. Semoga ini tak berubah menjadi pukulan.

Namun perlahan tepukan tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah elusan lembut. Elusan yang menenangkan dan terasa hangat. Ya, hangat. Tangan hangatnya bisa kurasakan bahkan pada tiap helai rambutku.

"Lanjutkan."

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan singkat saat ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku kemudian tersadar kalau aku harus terburu menuju ke rumah sakit. Aku pun mengambil jaket kelabu yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarku dan memakainya. Tak lupa juga kugantungkan tas yang tadi berisi kertas dan kotak roti ke pundak kiriku. Hampir saja lupa, aku mencari ponselku di tas sekolahku. Setelah menemukannya, aku memasukkanya ke dalam tas yang kubawa. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

"Oh, Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku saat mengetahui kakakku berdandan rapi menggunakan kemeja putihnya dan celana cardigan. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi, tapi aku baru sempat menanyakannya sekarang.

"Kerjalah, bego. Aku masuk _shift_ siang. Jadi kemungkinan aku pulang larut hari ini." jawabnya sambil membenahi jam tangan yang sedang ia pasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pekerjaan kakakku adalah editor untuk majalah remaja cowok. "Atau mungkin sampai subuh juga."

Tak jarang dia bekerja dari selama itu. Bahkan dia juga pernah tidak pulang dua sampai tiga hari. Entah itu menginap di kantornya atau menginap di rumah teman kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka bersama-sama.

Aku menghela nafasku lalu menduga, "kejar _deadline_ lagi?"

Isa hanya mengangguk kemudian mengeluh. Aku tak menghiraukan keluhannya dan malah berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah. Kuambil sepasang sepatu hitam dengan bawahan putih, duduk, dan memakaikannya ke kedua kakiku.

Isa kemudian melewatiku yang masih mengikat tali sepatuku. Ia memakai sepatunya dengan cepat dan asal. Ia lalu membuka pintu rumah dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Van." Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang kini sudah memakai helm hitam. Rambut biru sepunggungnya tidak terlihat. Mungkin ia mengucirnya di dalam helmnya. "Jangan lupa kunci pintu."

"Hn."

Isa membiarkan pintu rumah terbuka karena ia tahu aku akan keluar rumah. Tentu saja. Suara motor yang dinyalakan menderu di sepasang telingaku. Aku yang selesai memakai sepatuku pun mulai beranjak berdiri keluar rumah. Tak lupa aku menutup dan mengunci pintu.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Isa yang menghentikan motornya tepat di hadapanku yang baru saja berbalik ke jalanan. "Mau numpang gak?"

"Jalan lebih sehat, nyet. Lagian gak jauh-jauh amat."

Menerima sebuah tolakan, Isa langsung memacu motornya dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal. Kapan aku boleh mengendarai sepeda motor?

Aku kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah kakakku pergi. Ke arah rumah sakit. Mengunjungi adik ibuku.

Sekalipun kejadian yang telah lalu itu, aku sama sekali tak menyalahkan kakak.

Maksudku adik ibu. Rasanya lebih nyaman memanggilnya kakak. Lagipula jarak umurku dengannya tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya selisih dua tahun. Dan bagiku, dia sudah seperti kakak keduaku setelah Isa berlumut biru itu.

Kakakku pun juga sepertinya tidak terlihat menyalahkannya. Sesekali Isa juga menjenguk adik Ibu. Terkadang juga kami menjenguknya bersama. Jadi bisa kuasumsikan kalau Isa tidak menyalahkan adik ibu atas kecelakaan itu.

Adik Ibu ini menumpang tinggal bersama keluarga kami setelah nenek dari ibu meninggal. Karena merasa kasihan akan umurnya yang masih belia saat itu, orangtuaku berbelaskasih mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

Saat itu kalau tidak salah, adik ibu ini masih berusia dua belas tahun. Aku masih berumur sepuluh tahun dan Isa berumur tujuh belas tahun. Jarak umur yang cukup jauh, 'kan?

Tapi jangan tanya bagaimana umur adik ibuku ini bisa semuda itu. Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku ragu untuk bertanya dan saat aku sudah siap ingin menanyakannya kepada orangtuaku, mereka malah sudah pergi dengan tenang. Aku tidak tahu apa Isa tahu atau tidak.

Yah, kapan-kapan saja aku akan bertanya padanya. Siapa tahu dia tahu.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa orangtuaku mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Selain karena umurnya yang masih muda itu. Mungkin ini juga alasan mengapa orangtuaku lebih ingin menyelamatkannya daripada menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri.

Itu karena...

Adik ibuku ini tuli.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

A/N: Hai! Aku kembali ke fandom Kingdom Hearts lagi! :') Udah lama banget gak mampir ke sini lagi. Terakhir kali cuman buat oneshot. Padahal pertama kali berkarya, aku publish disini.

Dan jangan kaget juga dengan genre-nya. Family. Fa-mi-ly. Jadi ceritanya pengen coba buat genre lain. Karena western terlalu berat, saya bukan kriminal *kan gak harus jadi kriminal buat bikin genre crime *dibejek**, saya gak ahli bikin suspense atau horror, jadilah saya bikin family. Yah, walaupun mungkin bakal ada romance-nya dikit. *sama aja dong...*

Cerita ini awalnya mau ambil Ventus atau Roxas jadi tokoh utamanya. Tapi kok rasanya mereka udah biasa kalau dicekoki genre kayak gini. Makanya aku pilih Vanitas yang kayaknya juga jarang jadi tokoh utama di FKHI. Aku juga memutuskan buat fanfik ini dengan latar yang namanya sebagian dari dunia-dunia di KH. Selain karena praktis, aku juga gak mau ribet-ribet cari referensi soal negara lain. *pemalas kau*

Ceritanya cukup jelas kan? Baru chapter pertama tapi kayaknya udah banyak tanda tanya. :p

Selain family, aku juga udah buat fantasy di fandom lain. *gak usah promosi* Nanti juga bakal ada fanfik MC baru lainnya yang bakal kupublish di fandom... belum kepikiran. Tunggu aja deh, ya.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfik ini! Apalagi sampe sempetin review. Itu sangat anugerah juga. :'D Maafin kalo semisal ada beberapa hal yang kurang berkenan selama kalian membaca fanfik ini. Bisa kalo semisal pengen dikoarkan di kotak review. Banget malah. :p

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D


End file.
